


Zona de caza

by sunflow3rs



Series: Luz de Luna [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Camp, Español | Spanish, Frottage, Future Fic, Human Yamaguchi Tadashi, M/M, Marking, Minor BokuAkaKuroTsuki, Mountains, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Kyoutani Kentarou, minor characters - Freeform, they are in love sir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Si hace un par de horas le hubieran dicho a Yamaguchi que su fin de semana en la casa de campo de Tsukishima acabaría jugando al juego del ratón y el gato con un enorme hombre lobo, no se lo hubiera creído.Más o menos, porque ahora que lo pensaba, tener al hambriento licántropo observándole con desesperación era mucho más frecuente de lo que admitiría delante de cualquier otra personas. Así que, quizás, pero solo quizás, sí que se lo hubiera creído.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Luz de Luna [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Zona de caza

**Author's Note:**

> No es dinámica Alpha/Beta/Omega. Escena extra de "Sucedió una noche" y aunque se puede leer independientemente, se recomienda que esta se lea antes por contexto.

Que a Yamaguchi, con sus dieciocho años, le venga el bruto de su novio al que idolatra con toda su alma porque ¡eres un capullo, Kenta! ¡Pero mi capullo!, y le diga que es un licántropo, que su cuerpo está capacitado para que su estructura ósea se reordene bajo su piel y que se pueda llenar de un pelaje marrón sumamente encrespado, pues le parece lo mejor que le podría haber pasado. Lo mejor que, en teoría, había descubierto.

Oh, tanto que lo había hecho, después de todo, fue él quien le socorrió en su primera transformación. Fue él quien decidió ayudarlo durante los meses siguientes. E indudablemente fue él, Yamaguchi, el culpable de que Kyoutani se enamorara hasta las trancas de su maldita presencia. Por lo tanto, él también era el responsable de que se encontrasen ahí, después de haber dejado a Kuroo en la casa de campo de los Tsukishima, con un par de servilletas ensangrentadas olvidadas en el asiento trasero de su furgoneta.

Aunque no fue quien causó que la acampada terminase de esa manera. No conscientemente, al menos.

Yamaguchi no estaba seguro de cómo había conseguido Kyoutani encajar el vehículo en el minúsculo camino de tierra que había encontrado, con demasiadas piedras y baches, y poco confiables curvas sin ningún tipo de seguridad. Le había dicho que se había topado por casualidad con la carretera hacía un par de semanas, que lo había estado investigando y que parecía un buen sitio en el que dejar el auto para hacer una acampada. El chico, convencido de su criterio, no había hecho más preguntas.

Tampoco era como si le interesara del todo a dónde planeaba su novio llevarlo. Lo más probable era que fuera un sitio alejado de las zonas comunes de campamentos, dentro del profundo bosque, donde pudiera estirar sus cuatro patas sin la molesta necesidad de asegurarse de que no había ningún ojo curioso merodeando a su alrededor. Un sitio íntimo, privado y escondido en la inmensidad de árboles altos de troncos gruesos, aislado de toda la humanidad que fuera posible.

Además, Yamaguchi todavía tenía su cabeza viajando en el espectro del universo y el cosmos, sin ser capaz de sacarse de la mente las últimas horas que había tenido que vivir. Lo que había empezado como una simple visita a la casa de Tsukishima para recoger un par de libros que su mejor amigo necesitaba, había acabado en la entrega de un paquete mucho más vivo de lo que se imaginaba. Seguía enfadado hasta la médula con Kuroo, pero ¿Cómo no? Después de todo lo que había hecho… Aún así, las palabras de Hikaru eran sagradas y si la mujer estaba segura que permitir que el cazador se reencontrarse con su hijo era una buena idea, él no iba a ser quien se lo discutiera.

Solo esperaba que, de hecho, hubiera sido una buena idea. Porque no sabía qué haría si resultaba ser de lo contrario.

Kyoutani, a su lado, quitó la llave del contacto después de haber detenido el coche en medio de la nada, y le echó una rápida mirada a su novio, quien continuaba con su ceño fruncido y una grata expresión cargada de molestia en su rostro. Ver a Yamaguchi así de enfadado era extraño, siendo un chico que particularmente solo se estresaba con historias que tuvieran que ver con el voleibol -casi siempre las que involucraban a Hinata y Kageyama. En teoría, era bastante relajado, tranquilo y con mucha, pero que mucha paciencia. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con los nudillos un tanto enrojecidos debido al puñetazo que le había lanzado al cazador nada más verlo en el comedor de los Tsukishima.

Había sido una sorpresa. Oh, sí. Una muy satisfactoria sorpresa que Kyoutani apenas podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Así que cuando Yamaguchi intentó salir del coche una vez se dio cuenta de que habían aparcado, Kyoutani le agarró de la muñeca y le pidió que se sentara de nuevo en el cojín de cuero gastado. Su novio le miró con una ceja alzada sin entender por qué le retenía, si quizás era debido a que ese no era el sitio al que tenía planeado ir, o si, por el contrario, ocurría algo más.

—Lo de antes… —Intentó decir. Yamaguchi se le adelantó, entonces, zarandeando su agarre para poner sus dos manos en alto en son de paz, casi escondiéndose en su sillón ante el recuerdo.

—Sí, ya sé que no debería haberle pegado —le respondió, un poco cansado de ser regañado. Ya había tenido suficiente con la mirada recriminatoria que le había lanzado la madre de Tsukishima, que era mucho peor que cualquier palabra en contra de su acción que saliera por la boca de su novio. —Es solo que verlo ahí.... Ugh.

Yamaguchi gruñó como si el animal entre ellos dos fuera, de hecho, él. Sin embargo, Kyoutani chasqueó su lengua y para su sorpresa, las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron en una pequeña y genuina sonrisa en la que no permitía que sus dientes se enseñaran.

—Fue divertido.

El menor le miró sin entender. Él no calificaría el suceso, exactamente, como algo divertido. Le pidió en silencio que se explicara con un leve movimiento de mentón, animándole a continuar.

—Es solo, que joder, no sé, es raro verte así de enfadado —trató de aclarar Kyoutani, desviando su mirada hacia el frente, alineándose con el sin fín de árboles que les esperaba. Sus mejillas se iluminaron en un tono rojizo, avergonzado ante la idea que pasaba por su cabeza, y Yamaguchi se incorporó con cierta curiosidad. —Fue, no sé, fue eso, divertido.

Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña y tierna carcajada, llevando el dorso de su mano a su boca y ocultando con ella la pequeña mueca. El jovial ruido consiguió que Kyoutani volviera a posar sus ojos en su novio, notando cómo enredaba sus desocupados dedos en el cojín de su asiento y se inclinaba hacia delante para disminuir las cercanías entre sus rostros.

—Creo que me interesa escuchar eso —se burló, olvidándose de su malhumor, del dichoso de Kuroo y de los problemas que su gremio no dejaban de crear. Kyoutani frunció su ceño, como siempre, su brusquedad caracterizando su expresión. —¿Cómo fue?

Sus caras estaban tan cerca la una de la otra que Kyoutani, si quisiera, sería capaz de contar las pecas que adornaban las mejillas de su novio. Ya sabía que era imposible, lo había intentado más de una vez, pero como pasaba con las estrellas, siempre que contaba una aparecían otras dos. Sus marrones ojos le observaban con la curiosidad incrustada en su iris, sonriendo tontamente como cada vez que se le presentaba la maravillosa oportunidad de molestarle con alguna de sus boberías, cosa que nunca se dignaba a desaprovechar.

Kyoutani no se cortó ni un pelo cuando decidió que esa cercanía debía de ser empleada con algo de utilidad, llevando la mano a la nuca de su novio y entrelazando los dedos entre los mechones de su largo pelo, tirando de él hacia delante con el único objetivo de saborear los labios en los que hasta hacía menos de un par de minutos reinaba un puchero. Los besos que compartían la mayoría de las veces eran voraces, se alimentaban gracias a la saliva del contrario y demostraban cuán hambrientos habían estado sin el otro. Eran rápidos, exclusivos y tan fogosos que serían capaz de prender el bosque que tenían a su alrededor sin demasiado esfuerzo.

La otra mano del chico fue en busca de la cadera de Yamaguchi, atrayéndolo hacia él en suaves empujones, pidiéndole que se acercara un poco más debido a que el espacio que mantenían era tortuosamente extenso. Yamaguchi se vio obligado a parar el beso, entonces, para ser capaz de saltar la palanca de cambios y acomodarse sobre el regazo de su novio, con las piernas dolorosamente encajadas a horcajadas de su cadera.

Kyoutani pegó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, ahora debiendo inclinar su mentón hacia arriba a causa de la diferencia de altura, y llevó las dos palmas, tan abiertas como pudo, al trasero de Yamaguchi con un descaro sin precedentes. Lo empujó hacia él, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo que le era posible mientras continuaban con el apasionado beso que compartían.

—¿Cómo fue? —Repitió Yamaguchi, de nuevo con ese tonto bromista y juguetón, con sus brazos rodeando el cuello ajeno sin la necesidad de separar sus bocas. Kyoutani apretó su agarre consiguiendo que el chistoso de su novio jadeara sobre sus labios.

—Jodidamente caliente, Tadashi. Así fue —confesó con su lengua trabajando la cavidad bucal de Yamaguchi con tanta furia como con la que le había partido la nariz a Kuroo. Yamaguchi aceptó la respuesta con suma alegría, sin esperarse que aquel brote de confianza y espontaneidad que había dominado su cuerpo cuando vio al cazador le hubiera llevado a eso. No había sido su propósito, pero tampoco era como si se fuera a quejar.

El beso continuaba con la misma intensidad, sino más, con la que comenzó. Era brutal cómo sus lenguas se movían la una con la otra con la experiencia que los meses que llevaban de relación les había inculcado. ¿Cuándo habían comenzado a salir? ¿Hacía un año? Sin embargo, sentían que se habían soportado toda la vida. Sus cuerpos, al menos, se conocían de alguna existencia pasada, porque sino no había quién explicara qué tan bien compaginaban.

Kyoutani empezó a mover sus manos, entonces, guiando con un ritmo descuidado la cadera encima de su ingle, buscando con desesperación la fricción justa para aumentar considerablemente la temperatura en el poco espacio del vehículo. Yamaguchi, a sabiendas de que su margen para controlar la situación antes de que se le escapara de entre los dedos era muy escaso, decidió interrumpir el lujurioso y lascivo momento.

—Todavía tenemos que caminar un buen trecho —recordó, intentando separarse de la boca de su novio, recurriendo a su beso a los pocos segundos de no sentir la calidez de sus labios. —Y montar la caseta.

—Es temprano —le negó Kyoutani, gruñendo sobre sin separarse con la vaga esperanza de acabar con lo que ya había empezado. Sin embargo, Yamaguchi colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y trató, de nuevo, de alejarse.

—Venga, Kenta —se quejó. El contrario volvió a atacar su boca haciendo oídos sordos, agarrando con los dientes el pliegue inferior y llevándoselo consigo con una mortal lentitud. Yamaguchi le sujetó por la barbilla, entonces, para impedir que hiciera algún otro sucio movimiento al que no podría resistirse. —Puedes esperar a que lleguemos.

Kyoutani no estaba seguro de cuánta verdad había en esa afirmación, pero se permitió el lujo de confiar en las palabras del chico, y terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Yamaguchi le sonrió, contento, saliendo por la puerta del piloto y cayendo de un salto sobre la tierra húmeda. El frío aire de comienzos de invierno entró en los candentes metros cuadrados del vehículo y, sin el cuerpo de Yamaguchi a su lado, Kyoutani se sintió helado.

Sacaron las cosas del maletero. Habían tenido poco tiempo para organizar esa repentina acampada, así que Kyoutani se había encargado de recoger lo esencial. Tenían la caseta, una pequeña y de esas que eran fáciles de montar, el hornillo para preparar el café que tan bien sentaría cuando se despertaran al día siguiente, y una enorme manta lo suficientemente abrigada como para mantener el calor en los dos jóvenes. Yamaguchi había robado un tupperware de croquetas, de esos que Hikaru le había dado para que se lo entregara a Bokuto, pero que se había apropiado como una pequeña comisión por haber trabajado como mensajero.

Yamaguchi extrajo de su mochila los resúmenes que tenía preparado para estudiar. Se suponía que, en teoría, iba a repasar con Tsukishima -y con algo de ayuda de Akaashi- para los exámenes finales qué tan rápido se acercaban. Sin embargo, con el problema de última hora, Yamaguchi estaba seguro que lo último que iba a hacer su amigo durante ese fin de semana era meter la cabeza en la historia de Japón.

Kyoutani le dirigió después de haber cogido todo lo que necesitaban. Se metieron entre los árboles por un camino que el hombre se inventaba, ayudando a su novio cuando una roca bastante grande se metía entre ellos, y se guió por la naturaleza del bosque que tantas veces había recorrido en lo último que llevaban de año, el cual ya conocía casi de memoria. Yamaguchi no cuestionó su paso en ningún momento, confiado en el sentido de orientación del chico debido a que al fin y al cabo era un hombre lobo. Su olfato, su vista, su audición, su gusto y hasta su dichoso tacto estaba mucho más evolucionado que el suyo.

Llegaron a un claro en medio de árboles, lo suficientemente grande como para que dos casetas como la que traía cupieran, con el cielo completamente despejado observándoles desde arriba. El sol, a pesar de que estaba en lo más alto debido a que era mediodía, no picaba ni, mucho menos, calentaba a los dos chicos. Era un cómodo día de diciembre, ni demasiado frío, ni demasiado calor, casi perfecto para la acampada que planearon a última hora.

Montaron la caseta sin mucho esfuerzo, de hecho, lo habían hecho tantas veces que no tardaron ni veinte minutos en dejar el campamento plenamente preparado. Yamaguchi había cogido una de esas sillas plegables y la había colocado alrededor de la cocinilla, mientras que Kyoutani había preferido colocar su chubasquero en el suelo y sentarse sobre el mismo, sin importarle perder una capa de ropa. De todos modos, su cuerpo se calentaba bastante rápido como para no necesitarla.

Yamaguchi se levantó para buscar el tupper lleno de croquetas que había dejado a buen recaudo dentro de la caseta cuando todo estuvo listo. La caminata había conseguido que perdiera la energía suficiente como para estar muriéndose de hambre a esa hora. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder agacharse para abrir la cremallera de la tienda, Kyoutani había agarrado su muñeca y girándolo sobre sus talones, había atacado una vez más los labios que tanto echaba de menos.

—¡Eh, espera! —Se rió Yamaguchi, llevando sus dedos a las tibias manos del contrario que habían acorralado su rostro, tratando a duras penas de hablar por encima del beso. —Kenta, hay que comer…

Kyoutani, para sorpresa de nadie, soltó un gruñido, negando con la cabeza aún encaprichado en mantener la intensidad del beso. Bajó sus manos hasta la cadera de su novio, abrazándolo y pegándole a su cuerpo en un efusivo intento para que no se alejara.

—Eso es lo que intento —se quejó, consiguiendo que la cabeza de Yamaguchi cayera hacia atrás en un deje avergonzado, con sus lindos mofletes tiernamente sonrojados. Quizás por el frío, quizás por el beso, o quizás por sus palabras, pero tan iluminado como un semáforo en rojo. Kyoutani le soltó, entonces, demasiado ocupado en memorizar cada único rasgo del rostro de su novio para guardarlo en sus recuerdos como si fuera oro en paño.

—Gracias —le murmuró Yamaguchi, metiéndose en la caseta para coger la comida.

El mayor resopló. Su novio era todo un caso. Su favorito, de hecho.

El almuerzo sucedió con una charla que comenzó con los planes de estudio de Yamaguchi y acabó con él despotricando a diestro y siniestro sobre Kuroo. Que si Tsukki no lo merecía, que si Bokkun tampoco y mucho menos Akaashi-san. Que sí que merecía más de un puñetazo y alguna que otra patada en su entrepierna. Que si no entendía por qué Hikaru había dicho que era una buena idea llevarlo con los demás. ¿Dónde estaba la buena idea en eso? Ya comprobará al día siguiente, cuando regresen de la acampada, como fueron las cosas.

Kyoutani se limitó a callar y asentir, escuchando cada única palabra que salía por la garganta de su novio con vómito y repulsión hacia el cazador y todo su gremio. La verdad era que no lo culpaba. El simple olor que inundó sus fosas nasales al momento en el que puso un pie en la residencia de los Tsukishima había sido lo suficientemente repulsivo como para provocarle una genuina arcada. El aroma a muerte que traían consigo los cazadores era asqueroso.

Terminaron de comer y Yamaguchi sintió que estaba a punto de explotar. La comida de la señora Tsukishima era una delicia a la cual tenía el dichoso lujo de ser capaz de probar. Ya soñaba con el almuerzo de los domingos en la casa de campo, la barbacoa en el patio exterior o cual sea el plato que decidiera realizar. Todo sabría a gloria así que no le ponía demasiada queja. El mayor le observaba desde su asiento en el suelo, con esa mirada en su rostro adornada bajo su ceño fruncido, pidiendo el postre que tanto tardaba en aparecer ante sus ojos.

Yamaguchi le sonrió. Le encantaba jugar con Kyoutani y, de nuevo, no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

—¿No vas a ir a correr? —Le preguntó, acomodándose un poco más en su silla de plástico, después de haberse levantado para sacar de la tienda la manta y sus resúmenes de historia. Kyoutani soltó un gruñido, notando la poca actividad sexualmente activa que conllevaban sus palabras, y entrecerró sus ojos con molestia.

—Tadashi —dijo, reprochando que estuviera dándole tantas largas. Su tono de voz sonaba tan recriminatorio como cuando Hikaru le había regañado por pegar a Kuroo, pero su novio no intimidaba ni un cuarto de lo que hacía aquella mujer. Kyoutani nunca le haría un daño que no estuviera pactado y Yamaguchi vivía con ese as guardado bajo la manga.

—Sé que quieres transformarte, lo has estado esperando toda la semana.

Kyoutani volvió a gruñir, esta vez debido a que a su novio no le faltaba razón alguna. Ahora que su hermana mayor había vuelto a la casa en la que su padre y él vivían, no era capaz de escaparse por las noches a los parques cercanos para que el lobo que no dejaba de aullar en su interior se mantuviera callado. La chica no le quitaba el ojo de encima con la teoría de que su pequeño y para nada tierno hermanito le estaba ocultando un muy oscuro secreto. Lo que, de hecho, era realidad. Así que se estaba muriendo por arrancarse la piel que dominaba la fachada de su cuerpo.

Yamaguchi no dejaba de preguntarle por qué no, simplemente, le decía a su hermana la verdad. Que era un hombre lobo y eso. Después de todo no estaba seguro de si había salido así a causa de la familia de su padre o la de su madre, por lo que había una mínima probabilidad de que los futuros hijos de la mujer tuvieran ese don. Sin embargo, Kyoutani estaba convencido de que al no tener la misma progenitora su hermana no era susceptible al gen que le había convertido en un licántropo.

Estaba seguro de que él era así a causa de su madre, quien había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra cuando él era apenas un crío, tan pequeño que ni siquiera era capaz de recordarla. Su padre y él siempre habían pensado que, de hecho, la mujer los había abandonado tan rápido como se dio cuenta de que la maternidad no era algo que se le diera bien, y había vivido toda su vida con ese pensamiento repitiendose una y otra vez en su cabeza.

La llegada de Yamaguchi le dio a entender que, quizás, su madre solo había sido cazada. Que su vida había sido arrebatada por esos que creían que los licántropos eran unos seres monstruosos. Por los cazadores, por la gente como Kuroo.

Era por ese motivo -de entre otros muchos más, en realidad-, por el cual Yamaguchi se había molestado tanto con la presencia de Kuroo en la casa de los Tsukishima. El eco de sus palabras, el “¿Tienes idea de cuánto sufrimiento ha causado la gente como tú?”, todavía resonaba en su mente. Era un ciclo constante: su alto tono de voz, sus puños cerrados, su mirada enfurecida, un dolor que no le pertenecía clavado en su pecho, buscando proteger a sus seres queridos de quienes más daño hacían.

Solo el pensamiento volvía a Kyoutani más ansioso. Veía a su novio y deseaba tocarlo, quería abrazarlo, devorar su cara a besos, morderle, reclamarlo como suyo. Su amante, su pareja, su otra mitad. Era de él, solo de él, y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

—Como quieras —refunfuñó, dándose por vencido, pensando que quizás una vez terminara con su paseo podría obtener lo que quería, casi como un premio por su arduo trabajo. Yamaguchi soltó una pequeña carcajada, escondiendo su boca ahora detrás del manojo de hojas grapadas a muy duras penas, mientras se removía a gusto sobre la silla. No hacía mucho frío, pero cuán bien estaba con la manta a su alrededor.

Kyoutani comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Primero su pullover, luego sus botas y cuando la camisa desapareció de la escena, Yamaguchi se vio obligado a bajar su mirada a las letras que carecían de sentido en su resumen. El abdomen muy bien formado de su novio hizo presencia, desvergonzado como siempre, y el hombre lobo resopló, rodando los ojos ante la repentina timidez del contrario. ¡Como si no le hubiera visto desnudo un millón de veces!

—No tardaré mucho.

Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza. Kyoutani se quitó el chándal, la última prenda que llevaba porque hacía un tiempo había dejado de utilizar calzoncillos, y tiró el revuelto de ropa sin cuidado alguno por el hueco abierto de la caseta. El otro entrecerró los ojos y se preguntó si le costaba demasiado, simplemente, haber doblado las prendas. Se olvidó de ello, sin embargo, cuando un jadeo llamó su atención.

El chico, completamente desnudo, había arqueado su espalda hasta el punto en el que sus codos se tocaron detrás de él. Sus ojos cerrados, su usual ceño fruncido aún más fruncido, con cierta molestia causada por la transformación que estaba a punto de protagonizar. Ya no le dolía tanto como las primeras veces, había aprendido a controlarla con la ayuda de la familia Tsukishima, pero aún así el atisbo de una brecha de tortura ante la sensación de que su piel ardía continuaba pinchando su pecho de vez en cuando.

Como si se estuviera quitando otra camiseta, Kyoutani enterró sus manos en su cuerpo y se deshizo del pellejo, el cual cayó sobre la tierra húmeda en un polvo casi translúcido. El enorme pelaje marrón recorrió cada centímetro de su figura, mientras que sus manos se posaban en el suelo en forma de unas patas delanteras, y la complexión de un gigantesco lobo aparecía a menos de un par de metros de donde Yamaguchi se encontraba. Sentado con suma tranquilidad, observando el cambio en su novio como si fuera el pan de cada día -lo que de hecho, era- y con una sonrisa cargada de ternura, sin ocultar ni un ápice de lo contento que le pone ver a Kyoutani convertido.

Nunca se cansaría de observarle de esa forma.

Kyoutani acercó su cabeza, entonces, con los ojos cerrados y restregándose contra el bulto que era Yamaguchi sobre la silla, sin ejercer demasiada fuerza para prevenir tirarlo. Este le imitó, enterrando su mejilla cerca de la oreja del lobo, sin temor alguno a la inmensa cabeza del animal.

—Sí, yo también —le murmuró.

Yamaguchi no estaba seguro de cuál fue el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de que podía entender lo que Kyoutani le intentaba decir incluso en su tercera fase. En teoría, se suponía que el licántropo no podía hablar cuando era el lobo quien predominaba en su transformación, incapaz de articular palabras con las que comunicarse de manera verbal tal y como lo hacía en su etapa humana. Sin embargo, en algún punto de los meses que llevaban saliendo, Yamaguchi había aprendido a comprender las acciones de su novio. Sus caricias, sus gruñidos, sus zarandeos o agitaciones.

Sus emociones se leían como un libro abierto, y él era el único capacitado para entender la letra. 

Tsukishima solía quejarse diciendo que parecían un matrimonio que celebraba sus bodas de plata para el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos. Que ni siquiera Tanaka y Kiyoko se comportoban de esa manera, y eso que se conocían desde hacía más tiempo. Hikaru, sin embargo, comentaba que era como si estuvieran predestinados. Como si fueran dos almas que el destino había entrelazado hacía ya mucho tiempo. A Yamaguchi solo le importaba Kyoutani, y a Kyoutani solo le importaba Yamaguchi. Había sido así desde la primera vez en que la mano del menor tocó el pelaje del lobo, cuando entrelazó sus dedos con la suave melena marrón, las fauces demasiado cerca de su rostro y la rabiosa saliva cayendo sobre su frente, en un vago intento de calmar al licántropo.

Probablemente, también sería así por siempre.

Kyoutani desapareció, corriendo hacia el bosque y mezclándose entre las sombras de los árboles, dejando a Yamaguchi completamente a solas en su pequeño campamento. Se concentró en sus apuntes de historia aprovechando la tranquilidad del lugar, siendo uno de los mejores sitios que pudiera haber elegido para que su atención se dirigiera con totalidad al período Shōwa de su país. Los exámenes finales se encontraban a la vuelta de la esquina y, aunque no tuviera intención alguna de presentarse a las pruebas de acceso a la universidad, sí que deseaba terminar su último año en el instituto con las mejores notas que pudiera obtener.

Un aullido le hizo levantar la cabeza. Era inconfundiblemente el de Kyoutani. Resonó por la colina con fuerza y determinación, y Yamaguchi sonrió. Si es que sabía a la perfección cuánto moría el chico por esa salida.

El silencio comenzó a resultar un tanto abrumador conforme los minutos pasaban. Yamaguchi no tardó ni hora y poco en aburrirse, olvidándose de los resúmenes y permitiendo que su mente viajara por el espacio ante el recuerdo de los acalorados besos que había compartido con su novio en el coche. Quizás debería haber permitido que terminaran, al menos un poco. O haber aceptado su segundo intento, o incluso el tercero. Comenzaba a arrepentirse del tonto juego que había comenzado, mordiéndose el labio, ansioso de que Kyoutani volviera de su paseo.

Sin embargo, no regresaba y Yamaguchi necesitaba hacer algo. Estaba muriendo del aburrimiento y, lo sentía por la era más larga de todo Japón, pero en ese momento no estaba por la labor de memorizar todas las cosas que habían sucedido durante ese trecho. Así que se levantó de la silla, desenvolviéndose de la manta, y alzó sus brazos acompañando a un gran y profundo bostezo. Todavía era demasiado temprano como para que el sol continuase en el cielo, aunque al encontrarse en invierno amenazaba con esconderse mucho más rápido, por lo que se dijo que quizás no estaría mal dar una vuelta por la zona.

Juraría que Kyoutani le había dicho que el río que pasaba cerca de la cabaña de los Tsukishima se encontraba a poca distancia. Dudaba que estuviera congelado debido a que apenas comenzaba a hacer frío, además de que ni siquiera había nevado todavía, así que tenía una poca de esperanza de encontrar algún que otro pececillo. Teniendo en cuenta de que su novio aún estaba desaparecido, era lo más interesante que se le ocurría.

Yamaguchi recogió el campamento, plegando la silla de plástico y guardando la mayoría de las cosas dentro de la caseta. Agarró una linterna, por si acaso se volvía demasiado oscuro, y se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a alejarse tanto de la franja de la acampada. De todos modos, se adentraba en el bosque con la seguridad de que, si llegara a perderse, Kyoutani lo encontraría en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Él mismo le había confesado más de una vez que, si se concentraba lo suficiente, era capaz de localizar su rastro hasta en el centro de la ciudad más poblada del universo. Por lo que podía salir a explorar con la confianza cargada sobre sus hombros.

El bosque era un lugar tan pacífico que a Yamaguchi conseguía ponerle los pelos de punta. Había comenzado a soltar vaho por su boca a pesar de no tener especial frío, con su abrigada chaqueta sofocándole lo necesario. Escuchó el canto de los pájaros que no habían migrado a una zona más cálida del planeta, el ulular del viento moviendo con descaro las ramas de los árboles y, si cerraba los ojos y permitía que su atención se dispersara mucho más lejos del latido de su corazón, también era capaz de oír el agua del río. El chico lo siguió.

El barro tomó lugar bajo sus playeras y, antes de darse cuenta, se encontraba a los pies de un riachuelo. No tenía ni un palmo de profundidad, por lo que apenas había peces que no fueran de esos diminutos que se dejaban llevar por la velocidad del agua. Yamaguchi frunció su ceño un tanto desilusionado. Si continuaba caminando río abajo encontraría una pequeña laguna en la que sabía a ciencia cierta que se encontraban peces mucho más grandes, pero no tenía ni idea de a qué distancia se hallaría.

Yamaguchi se agachó, entonces, colocándose de cuclillas para ser capaz de comprobar la temperatura del agua. No se sorprendió al notar cuán congelada estaba, estremeciendo su piel y consiguiendo que un temblor recorriera su espalda. Se dijo a sí mismo que era una pena haberse topado con esa zona sin fauna alguna, haciendo un puchero y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas con cierta amargura. Casi como lo hubiera sentido, su mirada se levantó, sorprendiéndose con la figura del lobo marrón observándole desde el otro lado del río.

Kyoutani había aparecido de entre el espesor de los árboles, salido de la nada, y mantenía su mirada clavada en su novio. Sus dos grandes ojos marrones envueltos en su característico ceño fruncido con un deje que a cualquiera le hubiera parecido amenazador. Otro humano hubiera entrado en pánico desde el segundo en el que se encontraba de frente a un animal de ese anormal tamaño, con esa expresión condecorando su rostro de querer estar a punto de saltar sobre su cuello y cazarlo como una presa. Lo que no ayudaría en nada. Yamaguchi jadeó, ya que él no era otro humano corriente. Era visceralmente enfermo cuánto le gustaba esa mirada hambrienta.

El lobo soltó un gruñido, que aunque no había sido tan fuerte, consiguió retumbar en la soledad del bosque. Sus enormes colmillos se dejaron ver en su hocico, tan alargados y afilados que, probablemente, serían capaz de atravesar el brazo de Yamaguchi de una única vez.

Yamaguchi continuó acuclillado a un lado del agua sin mover ni un solo músculo, esperando a que la majestuosa especie que tenía delante cumpliera la promesa que se le escapaba con su mirada, esa que le advertía que estaba a punto de devorarle, que comenzara a correr porque estaba a punto de ir a por él. Sí, estaba seguro de que eso era lo que pensaba. Había estado dándole las suficientes largas como para que lo hiciera y, conociéndole como lo hacía, Kyoutani solo estaba esperando el momento para atacar. Su novio se comenzó a sentir ansioso.

Kyoutani empezó a acercarse, entonces, metiendo sus patas en la helada agua y cruzando el río para quedarse enfrente de él. Inclinó su lomo hacia abajo para que pudieran estar cara a cara, con apenas centímetros de distancia entre su nariz y el húmedo hocico del licántropo. Su respiración era fuerte, resoplando sobre su rostro y consiguiendo que las pestañas de Yamaguchi se revolotearan ante el gesto.

El corazón del chico iba a mil por hora. ¿Era normal que eso le pusiera tan caliente? Supondría que no, pero el pensamiento volaba fuera de su mente con cierta rapidez. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que cualquier cosa que hiciera Kyoutani no hubiera conseguido aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo a niveles desorbitados. Podía, simplemente, mantenerse de pie sin hacer absolutamente nada que conseguiría que Yamaguchi fuera capaz de perder la cabeza.

El lobo aprovechó la ensoñación en la que Yamaguchi se había adentrado para empujarlo con su hocico, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que perdiera el equilibrio, con su trasero cayendo de lleno sobre el barro. Este puso una mala cara, regañando su nariz y observando a su novio un tanto ofendido.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó. Había estado intentando mancharse lo menos posible debido a que había dejado su ropa de cambio en el coche, y ahora Kyoutani le obligaba a comer barro. ¡Qué injusticia! Sin embargo, el licántropo ignoró su réplica con bastante éxito y arremetió contra él de nuevo, acercándose tanto al cuerpo de su novio que este se vio obligado a retroceder, colocando los codos sobre la tierra para que al menos su pelo no lograra ensuciarse.

La cabeza de Kyoutani era inmensa sobre él y Yamaguchi, de repente, se siente muy pequeño. Era como si se hubiera convertido en un muñeco de plástico, el Action Man con el que jugaba cuando era un crío o la pelota de tenis que Bokuto le lanzaba como si se tratase de un perro. Se encontraba indefenso ante su figura. El lobo respiró sobre su cuello, el húmedo morro rozó la parte trasera de su oreja, como si le estuviera susurrando algo. Solo le olisqueaba. Siempre lo hacía.

Si no hiciera tanto frío, ni estuvieran sobre una desagradable capa de barro, a Yamaguchi no le supondría ningún problema pedirle que le desvistiera ahí mismo. Que se transformara en el Kyoutani que pudiera besarlo como solo él sabía. Pero se dijo que tenía un poco de decencia. Que estaban en medio de la nada. Además... La última vez se había prometido que no lo volverían a hacer.

—Kenta —suspiró, llamando su atención, en un deje desesperado. —La tienda.

Kyoutani gruñó, aunque esta vez su entonación era mucho más diferente. No era de molestia, de pesadez o de enfado ante las excusas de su novio, sino que ahora era él quien bromeaba, le preguntaba que si ya no quería jugar, que si se había cansado de hacer el tonto. Yamaguchi mordió su propio labio entendiendo que le estaba dando un poco de su propia medicina. Oh, Dios, era un capullo al que adoraba.

El lobo se quitó de encima y con suaves empujones de cabeza consiguió ayudar a que Yamaguchi se pusiera de pie. Movía su cuello de manera gentil, muriéndose de la satisfacción ante la expresión molesta que dominaba en el rostro de su novio mientras se incorporaba. Le observó, entonces, regañando su hocico y comentandole que todavía quería dar un par de vueltas en la colina. Yamaguchi se cruzó de brazos sin creerse que le estuviera haciendo eso en ese momento.

—¿De verdad? —Se exasperó. Kyoutani movió su cola de un lado a otro, contento, y Yamaguchi resopló. No dijo nada más, sino que levantó sus manos y giró sobre sus propios talones, emprendiendo su caminata de vuelta al campamento. Dejó que su novio se fuera a continuar con cual fuera la historia de hombre lobo que estuviera haciendo en el bosque, asegurándose de que no le importaba en absoluto la negación que había recibido.

Llegó sin ningún problema a donde se encontraba su caseta. Colocó las cosas fuera para ser capaz de adentrarse en la tienda y, dejando las playeras fuera, se metió en el cómodo espacio. Se quitó la ropa que Kyoutani le había ensuciado, dejándola dentro de una bolsa en una de las esquinas de la minúscula medialuna, y se tomó la insolencia de ponerse los pantalones y el pullover que Kyoutani había dejado tirados. Que se quedara desnudo, ¡tampoco le importaba!

Antes solo estaba jugando un poco, oh, vamos, no era para tanto.

Cogió su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a Tsukishima preguntándole cómo estaba, recibiendo por respuesta el aviso de que en la zona no había cobertura alguna. De todos modos, supuso que estaban haciendo las paces, o lo que sea que aquellos hicieran para declarar la bandera blanca en la peculiar relación que mantenían los cuatro. Sacó sus resúmenes de nuevo, buscando entretenerse con algo para dejar de pensar en la osadía del hombre lobo que tenía por novio, y sus ojos pronto comenzaron a perderse entre las líneas. Aburrido. Muy aburrido. Tan aburrido que consiguió quedarse dormido.

Fue despertado por el ruido de la cremallera. Levantó su cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados intentando acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, notando a Kyoutani, como Dios lo trajo al mundo, adentrándose en la caseta con su habitual apariencia humana. Había estado tanto tiempo dormido que incluso se había hecho de noche y Yamaguchi se preguntó si su novio se había pasado esas horas aún deambulando por el bosque. Recordó que, de hecho, no le importaba, y resopló llamando la atención del lobo.

Kyoutani observó cómo se acurrucaba entre la manta, ignorando por completo su aparición.

—¿Estás molesto?

Sin embargo, Yamaguchi no abrió la boca. Kyoutani bufó, sin creerse que el chico se hubiera puesto de morros con él también sin motivo alguno. Se acostó a su lado e intentó tirar de la única manta que tenían, pero el contrario no cedió con su fuerte agarre.

—¿De verdad vas a joder con esto? —Le preguntó con su poca, quizás nula, paciencia. —Porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien lo empezó.

—Estoy durmiendo —murmuró Yamaguchi, sujetando la manta aún más fuerte, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Kyoutani gruñó, girando su cuerpo y encarando la silueta de la espalda de su novio. Cuando lo conoció no imaginaba que alguien pudiera ser tan mocoso, y eso que estuvo dos años compartiendo equipo de voleibol con el mismísimo Oikawa. La verdad que si Kyoutani se paraba a pensarlo, teniendo en cuenta de que había sido el mejor amigo de Tsukishima desde que eran unos críos, apenas podía esperarse algo distinto. Solo lo hacía para sacarlo de quicio.

Y vaya que lo lograba. Kyoutani volvió a tirar de la manta, pero Yamaguchi no estaba dispuesto a entregársela.

—Tadashi, joder —se quejó, de nuevo en el mismo tono recriminario que Yamaguchi había estado escuchando todo el día, comenzando a enfardarse de verdad. Él había sido quién se había puesto así primero, pidiendo que dejaran sus sesiones de besos para después, que podía soportar la espera un poco más. No podía enfadarse por el simple hecho de haber participado en su juego. Como el hombre estoico que no era, Kyoutani no perdió el tiempo y se acercó al hombro de su novio, mordiéndole por encima de la manta sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño, pero lo bastante fuerte y salido de la nada como para que, de la sorpresa, soltara la tela. Kyoutani tiró de ella, entonces, descubriendo su cambio de prenda. —¿Qué haces con mi ropa?

Yamaguchi enrojeció, agradeciendo que se encontrasen a oscuras, mientras se sobaba el hombro y giraba sobre su cuerpo para encarar al contrario: —Me ensuciaste la mía.

—¿Y ahora yo me quedo así? —Se quejó Kyoutani, recalcando el hecho de que estaba desnudo, tapándolos a ambos con la manta. Su cabeza cayó sobre la improvisada almohada y miró los brillantes ojos de Yamaguchi, que ya le observaban desde su sitio. El menor se mordió el labio.

—No es como si te importase —dijo, recordando que Kyoutani y la vergüenza ante la desnudez nunca habían sido dos sujetos que fueran de la mano.

—No, no lo hace —reconoció el lobo, sin tener ninguna excusa ante la afirmación. —Supongo que a ti tampoco.

—Supones mal —susurró Yamaguchi, finalmente viniéndole a la memoria que se estaba haciendo el enfadado. Se giró para quedar boca arriba en el minúsculo espacio, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho y declarando, de esa manera, la hora de volver a dormir.

Sin embargo, Kyoutani soltó un suspiro, sin darse por vencido. Sacó una de sus manos que descansaban debajo de la calidez de la tela, dirigiéndose directamente al mentón de su novio, agarrándolo y girándolo con fuerza para que sus rostros estuvieran de nuevo cara a cara. Se había inclinado hacia delante, acortando un tanto la distancia, con el único propósito de continuar las cosas donde las habían dejado.

—Si tanto quieres que te puto castigue, solo tienes que decirlo —comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa, por encima de sus labios. A Yamaguchi consiguió estremecerlo, entre su brusco movimiento de muñeca y el tono de voz malicioso, animándolo a aumentar la temperatura dentro de la caseta.

—¿Vas a morderme otra vez? —Preguntó. Kyoutani se acercó un poco más, con sus ojos bajando a los fruncidos labios que aún sujeta, muerto de hambre por probar un bocado de ellos. Luego, levantó la mirada hacia la de su novio. Él veía mucho mejor en la oscuridad que lo que Yamaguchi hacía, siendo capaz de notarlo con la misma claridad que le hubiera iluminado con una linterna apuntándole directamente en su rostro. Veía la esperanza en su iris, el deseo, las ganas. El suplicio ante la espera.

—Voy a comerte.

Sin embargo, Yamaguchi tenía ganas de hacer la situación mucho más difícil. Decidió alejarse del agarre de su novio, jalando de su mentón hacia atrás, y darse la vuelta enredándose por el lado contrario de la manta, llevándose consigo más tela de la que en realidad necesitaba.

—Perro que ladra no muerde.

Kyoutani estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Se había tenido que enamorar de un chico insoportablemente agraciado que adoraba bromear y divertirse a costa de sus reacciones. Eso sí que era una injusticia. Es decir, él amaba a Yamaguchi con cada célula de su ser. Era un chico sincero, responsable, fuerte y tenía el corazón más grande que jamás hubiera visto en alguien. Le debía la vida, literalmente, al haberle salvado de sí mismo la primera vez que se transformó. Le juró que lo protegería de un peligro del que no tenía ni idea. ¡Y aún así, conseguía ser un jodido tocapelotas!

A Yamaguchi le encantaba hacerle sufrir de esa manera. Molestarle, enfadarle, reírse. Le encantaba como se fruncía su ceño y apretaba sus puños hasta que estos se volvían blancos, como sacaba sus colmillos y amenazaba con clavarlos, como crecían unas enormes garras en sus uñas y se hincaban en su piel con desesperación. Le encantaba respirar la muerte tan de cerca, por mucho que ambos supieran que Kyoutani no era capaz de hacerle daño. No del de verdad.

Sabía que Yamaguchi solo hacía ese tipo de cosas para que respondiera, y dejaba que ocurrieran como un completo tonto. Quizás era debido a que a él también le gustaba el berrinche en el rostro del menor, sus ojos tan abiertos como dos grandes platos debido a la sorpresa cuando le atacaba, o bien sus mejillas enrojecidas ante la satisfacción. Le encantaba como se quedaba su marca plasmada sobre su cuerpo, las garras, la palma de su mano, los dientes o solo los círculos morados. Le encantaba escuchar su corazón agitado estar a punto de salirse de su pecho, o beber las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Le encantaba que aún con la voz rota, le pidiera más mientras le confesaba cuánto le quería.

Quizás sí que eran dos almas destinadas.

Debido a ello, Kyoutani no avisó cuando decidió abalanzarse sobre Yamaguchi y colocar su impecable cuerpo encima del contrario, con una palma de su mano a cada lado de su cabeza, separando su desnudez con la suave capa de algodón. Yamaguchi le miraba con esa expresión anonadada de no haberse esperado que la situación escalonara de esa manera, pero sabían que en el fondo, era un tanto fingida. Era un hipócrita. Él estaba buscando esa reacción y su sonrisa, cargada de soberbia, solo consiguió confirmarlo.

—¿Vas a portarte bien de una puta vez?

—¿Qué harás si no? —Continuó molestando Yamaguchi. Kyoutani apoyó las rodillas en el suelo, a horcajadas sobre su cadera, llevando las manos hacia su cabeza e inclinándolo hacia arriba con un rápido impulso. Yamaguchi se apoyó sobre sus codos para aguantar el equilibrio, parpadeando en la oscuridad mientras sentía los dedos de su novio agarrar con fuerza sus mofletes.

—Ya te lo he dicho —le recriminó el lobo, acercando su pulgar a los labios del contrario casi por instinto cuando este decidió abrir la boca.

—¿Qué harás? —Murmuró. Kyoutani introdujo su dedo dentro de la cavidad bucal de su novio, notando la caliente lengua humedeciendo su piel, y notó con lujo de detalles como sus labios se fruncían sobre su circunferencia, como sus mejillas se ahuecaban y sus ojos se clavaban en los propios.

Kyoutani estaba seguro de que Yamaguchi acabaría siendo su perdición. Lo estaba, de hecho, desde que le conoció. Desde que lo encontró en aquel pasillo con el brazo metido en la máquina expendedora. Desde que le ayudó a pesar del claro pánico en su mirada. Desde que lo acarició con una tranquilidad sacada de otro mundo a pesar de haber estado a un segundo de arrancarle el rostro.

—Marcar —dijo, como si la palabra fuera explicación suficiente. Yamaguchi enredó una mano en la muñeca de su novio, sacando el dedo de su boca y frunciendo el ceño sin entender a qué se refería. Él imaginaba algo más… Bueno, sexual. Sin embargo, Kyoutani no le dio tiempo a pensar, pues ignoró su clara confusión para tirarse sobre sus labios con cierta desesperación. Lo llevó de vuelta a la incómoda cama y agarró sus brazos, entrelazando sus dedos, colocándolos a cada lado de su rostro.

—¿Kenta? —preguntó Yamaguchi, sin tener ni idea de las intenciones de su novio, cuando este abandonó su boca para dejar húmedos y hambrientos besos en su barbilla. La lengua de Kyoutani llegó a su cuello, lamiendo el arco de su piel, consiguiendo que el contrario jadeara, alzando su cadera en busca de algo de fricción.

Kyoutani levantó la mirada para coincidir con la de Yamaguchi, quien apretaba con fuerza sus manos animándole a continuar con lo que fuera que iba a hacer, observándole en la oscuridad con la boca entreabierta mientras que se aseguraba de no perder ni un solo detalle del famélico hombre lobo.

—Voy a marcarte —explicó. Yamaguchi dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada ante la presencia de los colmillos de Kyoutani, sintiendo el filo puntiagudo en su cuello, justo antes de que se clavaran sobre su piel con una fuerza descomunal. El chico se retorció, chillando con sorpresa ante el gesto, sin creerse que su novio finalmente le hubiera hecho eso. Arqueó su espalda hacia arriba, pegando su pecho con el ajeno, y apretando la planta de sus pies contra el suelo, clavando sus propias uñas en las manos que lo sujetaban.

Las lágrimas aparecieron incluso antes de que Kyoutani apartara sus dientes, nublando la visión de Yamaguchi mientras luchaba por soltarse y ser capaz de limpiarse el agua que escurría por sus mejillas, necesitado de ver con la poca claridad que le permitía la noche cómo su novio se alejaba de su cuello. El lobo sacó la lengua, entonces, pasando la humedad por la herida recién hecha, limpiando con ella la sangre que comenzaba a salir de la marca que había provocado.

—Me has mordido… —Murmuró, sin creérselo todavía y con un roto tono de voz, Yamaguchi. Kyoutani le miró con el ceño fruncido preguntándose si había hecho algo que el contrario no deseara, un tanto preocupado de, quizás, haberse excedido, aún con el sabor de su sangre jugueteando con su propia saliva dentro de su boca. Uno de sus mayores temores era el de sobrepasarse con su novio. No controlar su animal interior, su naturaleza, dejarse llevar por sus instintos y acabar haciendo daño a la única persona que le importaba.

—¿No era lo que querías? —Preguntó Kyoutani con el temor a flor de piel. Yamaguchi inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante, sentándose en frente de su novio, todavía con su mano en la mordedura casi con miedo a que un trozo de pellejo se cayera si la soltaba. No era como si eso fuera a pasar. Había ejercido la suficiente presión como para dejar una marca duradera, pero no tanto como para provocar un desgarre muscular. Sin embargo, Yamaguchi era capaz de sentir los latidos en su cuello, aún sorprendido por el hecho.

—Sí —sonrió, entonces, abrazando a Kyoutani por su cuello y tirándolo hacia un lado. Utilizó su desnudo estómago como asiento, eufórico y emocionado mientras las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de él sin sentido alguno. —Sí, sí.

Kyoutani estaba confundido. Yamaguchi había comenzado a llorar a moco tendido, pero también había empezado a restregar su trasero con la erección que había estado creciendo durante esos últimos minutos. Buscaba sus labios con impaciencia, entre sollozo y sollozo, y el lobo sintió que estaba recibiendo mensajes contradictorios. La situación no le aclaraba nada y que el chico se restregara con tanto descaro sobre él tampoco ayudaba. Agarró sus mejillas, entonces, haciendo fuerza en su abdomen e inclinándose hacia delante. No hizo falta que lo mencionara, Yamaguchi lo entendió al vuelo.

—Está bien —confió. Kyoutani agarró el cuello de su propia camiseta, la que su novio llevaba puesta, y la utilizó como un pañuelo para que Yamaguchi pudiera limpiarse las lágrimas, sin estar del todo convencido. —No me has hecho daño.

—Estás sangrando.

Yamaguchi soltó una carcajada, quitándose la camiseta y tirándola a una de las esquinas después de que hubiera dejado de ser útil. Kyoutani se acomodó debajo de Yamaguchi, ignorando la presión en su entrepierna a favor de escuchar lo que tuviera que decir su novio al respecto de su comentario.

—No es la primera vez —recordó. Kyoutani agradeció con suma gratitud que su novio no era capaz de notar cuánto se sonrojó en ese momento, avergonzado hasta la médula de aquella vez, viniendo a su memoria de sopetón. No, joder, no era la primera vez, pero no era como si pudiera ser comparado. Sin embargo, aceptó el beso que Yamaguchi buscaba, acariciando su cadera y pegándole a su estómago. Este se separó un poco, mordiendo el pliegue de su labio y susurrando por encima de este: —Ahora fóllame, Kenta.

Sí, sí, sí. Kyoutani enredó sus manos en la nuca de Yamaguchi, comiendo de su boca como si esta fuera su última cena, mientras que el menor se movía sobre su regazo, sintiendo la erección de su novio clavada en su trasero con demanda. Jadearon a la vez y sintieron como el aire dentro de la tienda se volvía más denso, ahora sí, consiguiendo terminar lo que habían empezado.

Yamaguchi volvía loco a Kyoutani. Kyoutani conseguía que Yamaguchi se perdiera entre sus sentidos. No celebraban sus bodas de plata -no todavía, al menos-, pero sí que sabían que continuarían de esa manera para siempre, que estaban destinados a ser del otro, que no había cabida para un mundo sin el contrario. Se querían. Se adoraban. Se necesitaban.

El lobo gruñó sobre el beso.

—Yo también —murmuró Yamaguchi, prácticamente leyendo lo que ocurría por su mente, y el otro sonrió, bajando las manos a su trasero e introduciéndolas por dentro del pantalón. Entonces, separó sus labios para observar, casi aterrorizado, las esquinas de la caseta.

—Mierda, joder… Dejamos las cosas en el coche —se quejó Kyoutani. Había estado tan ensimismado en Yamaguchi cuando cogían el material de acampada en el vehículo que había olvidado el bote de lubricante y el par de condones que tenía guardados en la guantera. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de olvidarlos? Su novio se movió ansioso, aún meneándose sobre su regazo, suspirando con resignación.

—¿Cuánto tardarías?

Si se transformaba, quizás no le costaría demasiado volver al coche y coger lo que necesitaban, ¿no? La expresión molesta en su rostro le ofreció una respuesta.

—No estoy dispuesto a esperar otro puto momento —rechistó él, apretando la suave piel de su trasero, provocándole una sonrisa lasciva.

—Entonces tendremos que utilizar otras cosas...

Yamaguchi se sujetó en sus hombros, clavando sus rodillas en el suelo mientras frotaba su trasero con la erección de su novio con mucha más intensidad, bebiendo de sus brutos gruñidos como si fueran agua en medio de un desierto. Kyoutani apretó su trasero, buscando parar su movimiento antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Esto es suficiente? —Se burló Yamaguchi.

—Como si contigo alguna vez fuera suficiente —murmuró, le acostó sobre la arrugada manta, siendo capaz de hacer desaparecer sus molestos pantalones y también los innecesarios calzoncillos. Yamaguchi hizo un puchero, pidiendo que volviera a colocarse entre sus piernas, desnudos pero sin una pizca de frío en sus cuerpos, y Kyoutani tuvo que emplear una distinta entonación en sus palabras. —Siempre quiero más de ti.

Sus ingles se pegaron, provocando que el berrinche en el rostro de Yamaguchi se borrara con un jadeo mientras que sus dedos se entrelazaron en la nuca del lobo y lo empujaban hacia delante. Quería un beso, quería fricción, quería movimiento. Kyoutani, observándolo tan cerca, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y la boca abierta, esperando sus labios, se dio cuenta de que estaría dispuesto a vender cuantas vidas quisiera el destino con el fin de mantenerlo a salvo.

—Y más.

Se volvieron a besar. Lo habían echado de menos y eso que sus bocas no habían estado separadas más de cinco minutos. Yamaguchi enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Kyoutani cuando este comenzó a mover la cadera hacia delante, como si realmente estuviera dentro de él en ese momento, perdiéndose en el cúmulo de emociones cuando sus erecciones se rozaban.

—Dame más de ti —susurró, dejando sus labios tranquilos para frotar su nariz con las glándulas de su cuello, buscando la marca que había creado para volver a lamer la sangre, y solo el olor consiguió volverle loco. El aroma jazmín de su novio siempre había conseguido que sus pulmones se llenaran de una tranquilidad impoluta. Desde el primer momento.

Yamaguchi le agarró de las mejillas, dirigiéndole hacia su boca y apoyando su talón en el trasero contrario. Quería besarle de nuevo. Quería que fuera mucho más rápido. Kyoutani soltó un alarido cuando su novio mordió su labio con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que había logrado hacerle sangre, consiguiendo que el movimiento de su cadera aumentara de velocidad. Él también quería más.

El lobo sacó sus garras. Se clavaron sobre la cadera de Yamaguchi mientras se daban la vuelta, situándolo encima de él, sin separar sus bocas y tragándose como pudo los gemidos ajenos. El chico llevó su mano a sus erecciones, enredando sus largos dedos en ambas circunferencias, acariciándolas con prisa mientras que las uñas incrustadas en su piel se volvían cada vez más reales.

Kyoutani se inclinó hacia delante cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba rozando los límites, hincando los colmillos en el mismo lugar que ya había mordido, compartiendo las sensaciones a la vez que acababan de una vez por toda con la presión ardiente de sus estómagos. Yamaguchi jadeó contra el pelo de su novio, satisfecho hasta la médula, tirándose de espaldas sin importarle nada. Cayó sobre una de las paredes de la caseta, casi tirándola, pero el lobo consiguió agarrarle y tumbarlo sobre la almohada.

Se taparon ignorando el hecho de que eran un completo asco lleno de sudor, sangre, lágrimas y semen. Ya se preocuparían al día siguiente de limpiarse. Kyoutani buscó la boca de su novio, besándose con mucha más tranquilidad de la que estaban acostumbrados, ahora cansados y agotados del trabajo realizado. Yamaguchi abrazó su cabeza mientras se metía en el hueco de su cuello.

—Gracias por la comida —le murmuró Kyoutani, a sabiendas de que le avergonzaría el comentario, siendo capaz de sentir como la sangre le subía al rostro. Sacó su lengua y lamió una última vez la herida de su cuello. —Mañana habrá que curarte esto.

—He oído por ahí que la saliva de los perros es medicinal —se burló. Kyoutani llevó la mano a su trasero para apretarlo en un tono de advertencia, lo que le llevó a quejarse de nuevo. —Oye, perro malo.

—Tú, de verdad, te la estás ganando.

Yamaguchi se retorció en su sitio, apretando el agarre en la cabeza de su novio, acercándose más y más.

—Solo bromeo, Kenta —se rió. —A no ser que realmente quieras darte un viaje e ir al coche.

Por muy tentadora que sonase la idea, Kyoutani prefería quedarse con la oreja contra su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón y oliendo su embriagadora fragancia.

—Mañana mantendrás tu boquita cerrada —le avisó.

Yamaguchi tarareó, sus ojos cerrados y un tanto embelesado, esperando que eso fuera una promesa hecha y derecha. Kyoutani subió sus labios, volviéndolo a besar, casi con pereza y holgazanería. Se separó, observándose en la oscuridad, con su brillante sonrisa incrustada en su boca.

—Yo también —murmuró Kyoutani. Sí, él también.

**Author's Note:**

> Estos dos... *suspiro resignado*. Me encantan mucho, mucho, mucho, Dios mío. No podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que sucedía después de su minúscula aparición en "Sucedió una noche", porque es que estaba segurísima de que Kyoutani se había puesto super cachondo. Es que os juro que están casadísimos, al menos en mi cabeza, pero muy a lo bestia. Estoy deseando corregir "A la luz de la Luna" para añadir más sobre ellos con nuestro hermoso bebé Terushima. Ahhhh, voy a llorar, son monísimos, me muero.
> 
> Bien, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Un poco OOC? I mean, Yamaguchi ha sido amigo de Tsukki desde hace un tiempo, y viendo como le cantó las cuarentas con lo del orgullo y que, de hecho, es el capi en su tercer año, no lo veo tan desorbitado. Pero no sé, eh. Y Kyoutani, ay, decidme que no ha aprendido bien de su Iwaizumi-sempai, atreveos. Es un bebé, la verdad, se pone todo meloso con Yams cuando no hay ojos sobre ellos. Ahora sí estoy llorando. Comfort ship, comfort ship, comfort ship.
> 
> Sobre lo sexual, tururú, iba a ser así de salvaje si o sí. Uno, hablamos de Kyoutani. Dos, hablamos de Kyoutani siendo un hombre lobo. Tres, hablamos de Yamaguchi y su cara de no haber roto un plato. No me malinterpretéis, sí creo que al principio de su relación iban más lentito, más vainilla, más uy que me sonrojo si me miras demasiado. Pero llevan un tiempo y ya conocen sus cuerpos, por lo que eso tampoco lo veo tan desorbitado (?). Estoy abierta a opiniones, de todos modos xD, pero creo que concuerda (?????).
> 
> Oh, también, lo de la posesividad me parece la hostia. Es que me lo imagino, a él con sus diecinueve añitos reclamando a Yamaguchi como suyo y luego, boom, en un año conoce a Terushima y toda su mentalidad cambia. Eh, eh, eh. That's what I call, character development ;), solo tengo que aprender a escribirlo xDD.
> 
> En un momento me dieron unas Brokeback Mountain vibes (????????), y casi lloro porque no me gustó la comparación. La peli, meh, un poco sad, pero tenía expectativas y no me gustó tanto como me la imaginaba. Os recomiendo "Dear Ex", esa sí que es super bonita y triste como la mierda.
> 
> ¿Qué más? Leed "Sucedió una noche" si no lo habéis hecho, lol, que es mi bebé predilecto. Por ahora xD. Tengo muchas ganas de un OsaSuna en este universo, mezclado con un SakuAtsu, pero todavía no sé por dónde cogerlo. Tengo el claro final en mente but faltan muchas cosas. Como el principio lol.
> 
> Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Os lo agradezco de corazón. Espero que os haya gustado esta escena extra de SUN y la nueva incorporación a esta saga del Werewolf AU. Os mando muchísimos besos!!! <3
> 
> PD: Si queréis saber da la historia de Tsukki con Kuroo, Bokuto y Akaashi, podéis leer "Sucedió una noche". Si preferís conocer cómo Kyoutani y Yamaguchi, y posteriormente, Terushima se volvieron una relación, podéis leer "A la luz de la Luna". Si solo queréis algo de TeruKyouYama fluff a primera hora de la mañana, podéis leer "Tus días y mis noches" en "Amanece, que no es poco".
> 
> PD2: La primera vez que Yamaguchi sangró con Kyoutani fue debido a que se cayó de la cama y se abrió el codo con la mesilla de noche, no os imaginéis nada sexual, fue así. Lo tengo en mi cabeza muy claro xD.


End file.
